La Campiña
by carolightsnake
Summary: UA. Unos pocos humanos llegan a Vegetasei, huyendo de un demonio verde. El príncipe Vegeta ha sido secuestrado por los piratas espaciales, y su familia lo cree muerto. Una humana encuentra un joven malherido en una nave y sin saber muy bien como, este evento la lleva a convertirse en la esposa del rey. Historia conmemorativa por los 500 reviews de Cuenta Regresiva: 26280 horas.


Esta historia conmemora los quinientos reviews que le han dado a mi historia "Cuenta Regresiva". Espero que les guste y sin más que decir los invito a que pasen y lean.

* * *

 **La Campiña**

Vegetasei era un planeta próspero, abundante en tierras fértiles, agua y bestias. En el hemisferio norte, vivían los saiyajins, guerreros fuertes y orgullosos de su estirpe, que dedicaban sus vidas a la conquista de otros planetas. Su rey, Vegeta, era un hombre inteligente y audaz, que no dudaba ante la oportunidad de adjuntar nuevos mundos a su ya vasto imperio, ya fuera mediante la invasión o a través de alianzas estratégicas. Aunque, siendo sinceros, la primera opción era su predilecta.

El rey tenía dos hijos. El menor se llamaba Tarble, un joven gentil y valiente, que, a decir verdad, tenía poco de saiyajin. Era sabido por todo el reino que desde temprana edad, había mostrado más predilección por las artes y los números que por el entrenamiento físico. Pero eso no era problema para el rey, ya que solo él hijo mayor tenía derecho al trono, así que lo dejó ser. En cuanto al mayor, llamado Vegeta por tradición, a sus diez años había sido enviado como embajador al planeta Gambus, para cerrar una negociación. Esto, debido a que era un mocoso inteligente y extremadamente fuerte, según palabras, no solo de su padre, sino de todos los consejeros del reino.

Sin embargo, una llamada desde Gambus cambiaría para siempre la historia del reino saiyajin.

El príncipe había arribado hace tan solo tres días, reportando que había llegado sin novedad. Pero dos días después, recibieron una llamada de emergencia, donde les informaban que el planeta había sido atacado y que el muchacho, su custodio y el emperador, habían sido asesinados, por piratas espaciales.

El rey Vegeta envió de inmediato una compañía completa de sus más fieles guerreros al planeta, pero no sirvió de nada. Una semana después, volvieron con las manos vacías. Los piratas ya no estaban, tampoco había cadáveres para repatriar, ni mucho menos una pista que les indicara que había sido del cuerpo del príncipe. Solo habían encontrado marcas de un enorme despliegue de energía en el sector donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

El luto, según la costumbre del planeta, duró un año lunar completo. Periodo durante el cual, el Rey envió varias misiones para encontrar el cadáver de su primogénito, sin éxito alguno. Al pasar de los años, el monarca terminó cayendo en una gran depresión que lo llevó a la muerte, ascendiendo inmediatamente el hijo menor como soberano de Vegetasei.

 **XOX**

Pero los saiyajins, no eran los únicos que habitaban el planeta aquel. Convivían con pueblos de refugiados, entre ellos los garedenejins, los kedratianos y los terrícolas.

Estos últimos eran minoría en el planeta, con suerte eran unos cincuenta que, gracias a la tecnología de una familia, habían logrado escapar al espacio, sin rumbo fijo, huyendo de un demonio verde que se había apoderado de la Tierra.

Vagaron varios meses, buscando algún planeta donde instalarse, hasta que fueron encontrados por una patrulla saiyajin que los condujo a Vegetasei, donde el Rey Vegeta les ofreció asilo, a cambio de trabajar en las extensas tierras del planeta, proveyendo alimento tanto para ellos como para sus anfitriones.

Así fue como los terrícolas terminaron viviendo en paz y construyendo un pequeño poblado, en los territorios saiyajin del extremo nororiente. Donde cultivaron la tierra, criaron animales, instalaron un comercio y comenzaron una nueva vida.

Nombraron como alcalde de su pueblo al científico que había hecho posible su escape. El señor Briefs era un hombre amable, algo entrado en años, que guiaba a su pueblo con leyes justas y sabiduría, siendo amado y respetado por su pueblo.

 **XOX**

Pasaron aproximadamente quince años, desde el fallecimiento del Rey Vegeta. La historia del hijo mayor del rey se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en leyenda. Más aún, porque Tarble, era todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaba que fuera un saiyajin, cosa que muchos atribuían a su crianza carente de entrenamiento militar. Esto mismo le llevó a tener enemigos dentro de sus mismos coterráneos. Además, muchos pensaban que el príncipe Vegeta no estaba muerto y que en cualquier momento volvería y derrocaría a su hermano, llevando al reino a una época de gloria y resplandor.

 **XOX**

Un día, durante la época de siembra, una nave misteriosa aterrizó con violencia, cerca del pueblo de los humanos.

La hija menor del alcalde, Bulma, estaba cerca del lugar y corrió a ver qué era lo que había caído del cielo y arruinado parte de sus cosechas.

Se aproximó con cuidado y pudo ver que se trataba de una pequeña nave espacial ovoide, de color rojo y con un vidrio gris que cubría la cabina, pero que se había roto con el impacto del aterrizaje. Se asomó a la ventanilla y vio que dentro solo venía un joven, de unos veinticinco a treinta años, de cabello negro y bastante musculoso, que parecía estar malherido. Vestía una camisa que antiguamente debió ser blanca, pero que ahora lucía amarillenta, además de unos pantalones verdes.

-Oye – le dijo - ¿puedes oírme?

El muchacho abrió sus ojos por un momento y la miró. Luego sonrió, intentando decir algo, pero sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes y su cabeza cayó hacia un lado.

Bulma se asustó y puso atención a su respiración. Luego de unos instantes, en que contuvo el aliento, suspiró aliviada llevando una mano a su pecho.

Estaba inconsciente.

Metió su mano por el cristal roto, buscando por donde abrir la compuerta. Ese joven necesitaba ayuda urgente y su padre le había enseñado que la vida de todos los seres vivos era sagrada. Cuando al fin dio con la palanca, la jaló y consiguió que cediera la puerta. Con sumo cuidado revisó al joven, buscando alguna herida de gravedad. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver que su baja espalda estaba totalmente empapada en sangre.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Qué horrible! – exclamó, llevando ambas manos a su boca – ¿Qué haré? Tenía que pasar justo cuando mi familia no está…

Respiró hondo, para tranquilizarse e inmediatamente buscó con que dejar presionada la herida. Para este fin rasgó su larga falda de lanilla y con ella hizo un lulo a modo de almohadilla, donde acomodó al joven como pudo sobre esta.

Hecho esto, corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, cruzando su campo, en busca de su vecino.

Luego de un par de minutos, lo halló trabajando en sus tierras. El joven recolectaba nabos.

\- ¡KRILIN, NECESITO AYUDA! – gritó, desesperada, parándose en el borde de la plantación.

El joven, de baja estatura y cuyo cabello oscuro estaba tomado en una coleta, dejó de inmediato su labor y corrió hacia ella, al verla tan angustiada.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Bulma? – preguntó, cuando llegó a su lado.

-Ayúdame, Krilin… No tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo comenzando a correr de vuelta - Acabo de encontrar una nave con un joven mal herido en su interior y no puedo sacarlo sola.

Krilin asintió y acompañó a Bulma de vuelta a donde estaba la nave.

Entre los dos sacaron con cuidado al joven misterioso y lo llevaron a casa de la muchacha. Lo acomodaron en una cama y Bulma se apresuró a limpiar la herida más importante. Era una abrasión enorme, justo en la curva de la espalda y abarcaba hasta los glúteos del joven.

De repente Bulma tuvo una idea.

\- ¡Llama a los saiyajins, ellos tienen tanques especiales para estos casos! – ordenó a su amigo.

Krilin salió del cuarto, con prisa, e hizo lo solicitado.

Mientras tanto Bulma limpiaba la herida de la espalda del joven

\- … pobrecito… ¿quién pudo hacerte tamaña barbaridad?

Terminó de vendar y continuó con las siguientes heridas. Su rostro también estaba bastante magullado, lo que lo hacía ver hinchado y con un ojo en tinta.

Krilin ingresó nuevamente a la habitación.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó ella, sin voltear a verlo

-Me costó bastante comunicarme… pero ya viene una patrulla en camino…

La muchacha volteó y le sonrió mientras asentía en silencio. Luego volvió a su labor.

Krilin se llevó las manos a la nuca y avanzó hasta quedar al lado de ella, observó al herido y dijo

-Oye, Bulma… ¿crees que sea un saiyajin?

-No lo sé… - respondió ella, mientras limpiaba el rostro del joven - Pero por su apariencia diría que si… aunque si lo es, definitivamente perdió para siempre su cola…

El joven sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

-Que fea herida… - comentó preocupado – Espero que los guardias hayan tomado mi llamada en serio…

Fueron interrumpidos por un murmullo del joven

-Debo llegar a… Vegetasei…

Ambos lo miraron extrañados y luego cambiaron su expresión a una de infinita compasión.

\- ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? – preguntó Krilin, mirando a su amiga - Por lo que sé estos tipos son casi indestructibles…

-No quiero ni imaginarlo… -respondió la joven - Debió ser terrible, digo, para que terminara así.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y llamaron a la puerta de la casa. Bulma se dirigió a la sala a abrir y apenas lo hizo ingresaron, sin decir nada, dos enormes saiyajins. Uno de cabello muy largo y el otro bastante obeso.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó el gordo.

-Este… por aquí, pasen – respondió Bulma, indicándoles el camino

Apenas entraron al cuarto, los hombres se detuvieron a mirar al malherido joven.

\- ¿Dónde lo encontraron? – preguntó el de cabello largo, con brusquedad.

-En el campo… - respondió Bulma - …atrás, aterrizó cerca de los árboles.

-Hmn… - meditó el saiyajin, cruzándose de brazos – Yo revisaré la nave y tú – dijo mirando a su compañero - ¡Llévalo a los tanques, de inmediato!

El gordo obedeció y cargando al joven, salió de la propiedad, para luego alejarse volando.

El pelilargo, se quedó mirando a Bulma y le dijo

-Tu eres la hija del alcalde ¿no? Mi nombre es Raditz.

-Así es. Me llamo Bulma- respondió estirando su mano.

El hombre miró el gesto y sin responder a este, dijo.

-Muéstrame donde lo encontraste exactamente.

Bulma puso mala cara y prefirió guardarse la mano y el insulto, mientras comenzaba a salir de la casa.

-Ven… es por aquí – le dijo.

Los tres se dirigieron a la nave y cuando estuvieron al lado de esta, Raditz se dispuso a revisarla.

\- ¿Mencionó alguna cosa? – preguntó sin mirarlos, mientras estaba acuclillado, observando el interior.

-Creo que dijo algo como "tengo que llegar a Vegetasei" – respondió titubeante Bulma.

\- ¿Crees o lo dijo? - preguntó de vuelta, con algo de brusquedad.

Bulma se molestó, pero sabía lo parco que eran los saiyajins, así que prefirió darlo por su lado.

-Lo dijo – respondió con más seguridad, irguiéndose en su sitio.

-Hmn… -Hizo enderezándose y medio sonriéndose por la actitud altanera de la mujer – Esta es una nave de escape pirata, de eso no me cabe duda… ¿Ves este emblema? Si es lo que pienso, puede que tengas una recompensa…

\- ¿Una recompensa? – preguntó Krilin - ¿De qué hablas?

El saiyajin le dio una mirada seria al humano.

\- ¿Qué tan familiarizados están con nuestras leyendas?

Bulma abrió muy grandes sus ojos y exclamó

\- ¡¿Tú crees que sea…?!

Raditz asintió.

-Esperemos que sea cierto. Nosotros los saiyajins hemos esperado con ansias el retorno de nuestro príncipe y legítimo heredero al trono…

\- Pero ¿qué hay de Tarble?

El saiyajin primero la miró serio, por su falta de respeto para con el Rey. Sin embargo, después soltó una sonora carcajada.

-JA, JA, JA, JA… Ese no es un saiyajin, es un maricotas que solo desea la paz universal. Para serles honesto, dudo mucho que termine su reinado sin ser asesinado por alguno de los nuestros.

Los terrícolas lo miraron sorprendidos. Nunca habían escuchado a un saiyajin expresarse así de su gobernante.

Raditz volteó su vista a la nave, puesto que algo llamó su atención. Se inclinó y con algo de dificultad, sacó algo del interior. Al voltear, una enorme sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Bulma, acercándose un poco para poder ver el objeto que tenía el saiyajin en su mano.

\- La respuesta a nuestras plegarias – respondió apretando el puño, dejando fuera de la vista lo que encontró.

Sin decir nada más cogió la nave con su mano libre y desapareció en una estela, perdiéndose por los aires.

Los dos amigos se quedaron mirando por donde se había alejado.

\- ¿Qué crees que encontró? – preguntó Krilin

Bulma se llevó una mano a su barbilla y luego de meditarlo un momento exclamó, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados

\- ¡Es el príncipe perdido!

\- ¡¿Tú crees?! – preguntó su amigo, sorprendido por la deducción de la joven.

-Por supuesto - dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos - ¿Por qué más se pondría tan feliz ese idiota?

\- ¡Vaya! Si resulta cierto, nuestros amigos estarán de fiesta… Bueno todos, menos el Rey Tarble…

Bulma se entristeció. A ella le simpatizaba el modo de ser del actual rey.

 **XOX**

Pasaron un par de semanas desde el incidente del joven misterioso. Bulma se lo había comentado a sus padres y conversado con Krilin sobre el tema. Todos estaban escépticos de que fuera realmente el príncipe Vegeta, ya que no tenían noticias sobre el asunto que lo confirmara.

Sin embargo, una noche…

La familia Briefs estaba sentada a la mesa, cenando tranquilamente y charlando de cosas de terrícolas, cuando dos fuertes golpes a la puerta principal hicieron saltar a los ocupantes. La señora de la casa se apresuró en abrir y un conocido saiyajin hizo ingreso a la propiedad sin esperar a ser invitado.

-Necesito hablar con Bulma – dijo Raditz.

\- ¡Oh! Bulma te busca tu novio… -llamó Bunny, su madre. Luego agregó, dándole un golpecito en el brazo – Oye, eres muy guapo… y alto…

El saiyajin carraspeó y dijo, cerrando sus ojos y levantando una ceja, algo incómodo

-No soy nada de su hija… señora.

Bulma, que había oído todo, se acercó avergonzada por la actitud de su madre. Su padre y su hermana también se asomaron.

\- ¿Para qué busca a mi hija, joven? – preguntó el señor Briefs, sacándose la servilleta del cuello.

Raditz los observó un segundo, antes de responder.

-Alcalde, su hija es solicitada en palacio… el rey quiere verla.

\- ¿Para qué me solicita el rey Tarble? – preguntó, intrigada la muchacha.

Raditz entrecerró sus ojos y respondió con una sonrisa

-Tarble ha sido derrocado y enviado al exilio… es el rey Vegeta quien quiere verte.

Todos quedaron consternados.

 **XOX**

Diez minutos llevaba sentada Bulma, esperando en aquel extraño salón. La decoración, si se le podía llamar así, constaba solo de un par de sillones, dos mesas y una especie de candelabro en el techo. Todo el lugar era de piedra negruzca y apenas si podía ver por las ventanas que estaban dispuestas a casi dos metros del piso.

Suspiro con fastidio y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón, dejando caer su cabeza en completo aburrimiento. Sin embargo, el sonido de la enorme puerta la hizo sentarse derecha de un salto.

-El Rey Vegeta te recibirá ahora… sígueme- le ordenó Raditz.

Ella así lo hizo.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo, similar al cuarto donde estaba, hasta que al fin llegaron a una enorme puerta doble, de color rojo.

El saiyajin se detuvo, miró de soslayo a Bulma y le dijo

\- Cuando lo encontraste, él había logrado huir de los piratas… tal como lo sospechamos. Gracias a ti lo hemos recuperado y aunque parece haber olvidado algunas cosas, debido al fuerte impacto de la caída, en esencia sigue siendo el mismo…

\- ¿Por qué me lo comentas? – preguntó ella, mirándolo extrañada

\- Porque Vegeta no es tan amable como Tarble… - respondió Raditz, mirando nuevamente al frente - Así que te sugiero que midas tus palabras.

Bulma asintió, no muy convencida. Ella nunca había hablado con el rey Tarble, sin embargo, le gustaba su política de no a la guerra. Además, ella no era ninguna tonta como para que le dieran esas recomendaciones. Pero, por otra parte, le pareció extraño que el saiyajin le hablara como si la conociera de toda la vida. Puso mala cara e intentó hacerse el ánimo de hablar con el nuevo rey de Vegetasei.

El saiyajin volvió a mirarla y sonrió, casi imperceptiblemente, al pensar que esa terrícola se comportaba como una saiyajin. Eso le causaba gracia.

Raditz no esperó más, dio un par de golpes a la enorme puerta y esta se abrió enseguida. Ambos ingresaron y la joven vio con asombro que era un enorme cuarto, solo iluminado al fondo y con una alfombra púrpura que los dirigía directamente al trono.

Cuando llegaron ante el rey, ella no se sorprendió, pues conocía el rostro del joven heredero. Pero ahora, al verlo con su rostro deshinchado, pensó que era bastante guapo, aunque algo distinto a como se había imaginado que se vería, lo que le causó cierta desazón. Lo atribuyó a que su cabello ahora estaba ordenado y no cubierto de sangre y barro. No le dio mayor importancia, prefiriendo poner toda su atención a lo que ocurriría.

Raditz se inclinó ante su rey y Bulma lo imitó.

El joven se sonrió y haciendo un gesto con su mano, dijo

-Aproxímate, linda.

La chica levanto una ceja incrédula ante la confianza que se estaba tomando aquel sujeto. A pesar de ello, hizo lo solicitado, ya que, mal que mal, también era su rey.

\- ¿Para qué solicitó mi presencia, señor? – preguntó, fingiendo inocencia, pues sabía que era por lo de haberlo salvado aquella vez.

El joven sonrió y le respondió

-Te hice venir porque quiero agradecerte por haber salvado mi vida…

-No tiene nada que agradecer… Hubiese hecho lo mismo por cualquiera….

-Lo entiendo… - comentó, como meditando.  
Hubo un silencio, el que fue roto por el mismo Rey.

-Ponte de pie… ¿Así que tu nombre es Bulma?

-Así es, señor – respondió la joven, obedeciendo.

El rey se puso de pie también, acomodando su roja capa y avanzando hasta quedar frente a la joven. La miró a los ojos y ante la sorpresa de esta tomó su mano, mientras decía en voz alta y clara

-Ya pensé en tu recompensa… ¡Anoten consejeros! Que todo Vegetasei sepa que esta hembra terrícola será mi esposa.

Todos quedaron atónitos ante la declaración del rey

-Pero, señor… - interrumpió Raditz - Ella no es una saiyajin

Vegeta lo miró serio.

-No me contradigas, Raditz. Eres mi mano derecha, pero no puedo permitir que me faltes el respeto…

Raditz bajó su rostro mientras murmuraba

-Lo lamento, mi señor…. Se hará su voluntad.

Bulma al fin pudo sacar la voz.

-¡Yo no he aceptado nada!- reaccionó la joven retirando su mano de la del hombre.

-No es necesario… Soy tu Rey y me debes obediencia. Ya está decidido, linda.

Bulma apretó sus manos a los lados y mordió su labio inferior. Él tenía razón, como refugiados, debían acatar las órdenes del rey de Vegetasei. Y aunque ella no tenía planes de casarse a futuro, pensó que, de hacerlo alguna vez, sería probablemente con alguno de los de su misma raza. Luego de pensarlo unos momentos, llegó a la conclusión que aquella unión le traería beneficios a su pueblo, por lo que respondió con orgullo

-Aceptó, pero con una condición…

El Rey volvió a sonreír.

 **XOX**

Bulma se irguió en su sitio y sonrió satisfecha ante su trabajo. Por fin había terminado el sistema de regadío que tenía en mente hace meses para su huerta. Era un sistema de poleas y canaletas, con un pequeño molino, a la orilla del río que delimitaba su propiedad.

Llevaba casada poco más de un año con el rey Vegeta, pero a solicitud de ella, no se había mudado al palacio, sino que vivía cerca de los terrícolas, en una casa saiyajin de dos pisos, que su esposo le había regalado. En la propiedad, vivía ella sola, cultivaba sus alimentos y trabajaba en mejoras y nuevos inventos, tanto para su pueblo, como para los saiyajins.

Él iba a visitarla casi a diario, a excepción de cuando salía del planeta, y ella, de vez en cuando, iba a palacio a petición de él, ya fuese para alguna ceremonia o simplemente para pasar la velada con él. En todo ese tiempo se había encariñado mucho con el rey, llegando a pensar que realmente lo amaba. Contrario a lo que ella pensaba en un principio, aunque Vegeta resultó ser un gobernante fuerte, audaz y temible, con ella era de lo más comprensivo y tierno, colmándola de detalles románticos, con el afán de conquistar su corazón. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo atento que era con ella, lo había notado un poco distante desde hacía un tiempo, y se imaginaba el motivo. Él esperaba con ansías tener hijos y al parecer ella no podía dárselos. Las leyes saiyajins eran claras, si para el tercer año ella no lograba concebir, su esposo tenía el derecho a separarse de ella y tomar a otra mujer y así sucesivamente hasta que pudiera tener descendencia. Esto muchas veces la deprimía, ya que estaba casi segura que el rey ya estaba evaluando a alguna nueva pareja, la que seguramente sería saiyajin. Tenía motivos para creerlo así, ya que en el palacio había oído rumores que decían que Vegeta tenía un harem completo a su disposición. De ser verdad sus suposiciones, se darían por terminados los beneficios que recibían los terrícolas por el hecho de ser ella la reina. Sin contar que, probablemente, perdería a su esposo para siempre.

La muchacha movió a un lado su larga trenza y se pasó la mano por la frente, para secar el sudor. Pero algo llamó su atención, por lo que volteó y observó, usando su mano derecha a modo de visera. Efectivamente, desde el bosque, una bandada de yignos (aves similares a los flamencos, pero de plumaje verde), huía despavorida en su dirección. Eso la hizo ponerse en alerta y, mientras limpiaba sus manos en su falda, corrió hacía el muro posterior de su hogar, para no ser vista.

Contuvo la respiración, poniendo toda su atención en su audición. Solo el sonido de las olas golpeando los roqueríos a lo lejos y el balar de una de sus franas (animales rumiantes que proveían de lana a los saiyajins) interrumpían el silencio. Pero ella estaba segura que algún peligro la acechaba.

Se pegó más al muro y su piel se erizo de temor, al oír unos pasos acercándose por sobre la gravilla que rodeaba su casa. Maldijo en su interior al recordar que había dejado la cartuchera con su arma sobre un mueble antes de salir, pero en ese momento no pensó que le sería de utilidad. Miró a su derecha y vio un palo, el que podría usar para defenderse. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que nada, con tal de sobrevivir.

Pero no se atrevió a mover de su sitio. Estaba realmente asustada, era más de una persona las que se aproximaban y eso la angustiaba. Su esposo la había visitado la noche anterior y estaba segura que no volvería hasta el anochecer o quizás en un par de días, dependiendo de si saldría en alguna campaña de conquista o de diplomacia.

Acababa de cumplir treinta años, era una mujer hermosa y estaba consciente de eso. Sin embargo, serlo, terminaba siendo una maldición, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que provocaba en los hombres. Además, había muchos planetas que eran contrarios al imperio de los saiyajins, por lo que era consciente del peligro constante de ser invadidos por piratas o cualquier otro enemigo, y que, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomarían a los hombres como esclavos y a las mujeres como prostitutas. Vegeta siempre le solicitaba, por lo mismo, que se mudara a palacio con él, pero ella se negaba, ya que estaba segura de que no sería bien recibida por los saiyajins, ellos siempre la miraban con desprecio, a excepción de Raditz. Además, no quería alejarse de su pueblo.

En este momento estaba absolutamente arrepentida de no haberle hecho caso a Vegeta.

Pudo escuchar sus voces, reconociendo que eran de dos hombres. Agudizó su oído y puso atención a la conversación.

 _-Mhn… Parece deshabitado…_

 _\- ¿Crees que deberíamos volver más tarde?_

 _-No, idiota… Este será un buen lugar para ocultarnos y pasar desapercibidos…_

Bulma se apegó aún más al muro, pero uno de sus pies resbaló, removiendo una piedra que apenas hizo un leve sonido, sin embargo, un sudor frío perló su frente y su rostro se puso azul.

 _\- ¿Sabes? Pensándolo bien, por primera vez tienes una buena idea, imbécil… Volveremos más tarde. Primero verifiquemos que el perímetro es seguro…_

La muchacha suspiró aliviada al oír los pasos alejarse, llevó una mano a su pecho y se apartó del muro para poder mirar sin ser vista por la esquina de su hogar, no sin antes agacharse a recoger el madero que había visto. Sin embargo, ese descuido fue suficiente. Unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron desde atrás, en una especie de abrazo de hierro, y la levantaron varios cuantos centímetros en el aire.

\- ¡No! ¡Suéltame, bruto!… ¡Déjame!… - exclamó, intentando soltarse.

Era un hombre con enormes músculos, que con toda facilidad levitó con ella, llevándola al frente de la propiedad.

-Mira… al parecer si había gente en casa…- comentó su captor, descendiendo.

-Ja, ja, ja – rio el otro, poniendo sus manos en las caderas – Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Eran dos sujetos similares a los saiyajins, sin embargo, a ninguno se le notaba que tuviera cola por los extraños ropajes que utilizaban. Ambos llevaban barba y largas chaquetas negras y botas altas. Uno llevaba un pañuelo en su cabeza y un parche en su ojo izquierdo. El otro tenía un extraño sombrero, similar a un tricornio.

-Suéltenme, malditos bastardos desgraciados… Mi esposo regresará en cualquier momento y les pateará sus culos… ¡Él es el rey!

El del sombrero se la quedó viendo fijamente un momento y luego sonrió, con satisfacción.

\- ¡Que mujer más refinada! – comentó con sarcasmo - ¿El rey dijiste? Ja, Ja, Ja… ¡Qué miedo!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Y dile a este gorila amaestrado que me suelte en este instante!

El tipo hizo un gesto con su cabeza y el enorme hombre soltó a la chica, dejándola azotarse en el suelo.

\- ¡Auch! ¿Qué les pasa? – exclamó Bulma

Él más bajo, se aproximó a ella y con uno de sus dedos, la hizo levantar su rostro, por la barbilla.

\- ¿Quién eres?

Ella desde el suelo, lo miró a los ojos desafiándolo. A pesar de la rabia, le pareció tan familiar el tipo ese. Se quedó en silencio intentando recordar. Pero el sujeto, al ver que ella no respondía, le ordenó

-Responde de una maldita vez… a menos que desees morir …

Ella lo escupió al rostro y dijo

-Ya te lo dije…

El sujeto puso mala cara, se limpió el rostro con una mano, miró la saliva en sus dedos y luego volvió a mirar a Bulma con rabia. El que lo acompañaba no pudo evitar reírse.

El del tricornio se levantó y avanzando hasta el del parche, lo golpeó en el estómago, cortándole la risa al instante. Luego volvió con la joven, pero esta vez la tomó por un brazo obligándola a ponerse de pie, mientras la acercaba a su rostro

-Escúchame bien, idiota desquiciada… ¿Qué haces en mis tierras?

La muchacha lo miró, no comprendiendo. Ella estaba segura de que esa era su casa, el mismo rey Vegeta se la había regalado.

El joven al no obtener respuesta nuevamente, la lanzó a tierra, no sin antes zamarrearla, y la miró molesto.

\- ¿No vas a responder, estúpida? Debes ser muy imbécil, para no comprender una simple pregunta…

Ella con toda calma se levantó y sacudió sus ropas. Sin embargo, no le sacó la mirada de encima al tipo ese.

-Estas son mis tierras, maldito sordo - respondió altiva. Nadie se burlaba de ella, ni menos la insultaba. No lo hacían sus padres y no lo hacía su esposo ¿Por qué tenía que aceptar que viniera un idiota malcriado y la tratara de imbécil? Ella no lo era, y aunque sabía lo peligroso de aquel encuentro, había decidido que de ser necesario moriría luchando.

El tipo sonrió y preguntó, levantando una de sus cejas

\- ¿Tus tierras dijiste?

-Sí, oíste bien, dije mis tierras… - respondió la muchacha entre dientes

Ambos sujetos rieron estruendosamente.

-Y se puede saber ¿cómo es que son tus tierras?

-Ya te lo dije… Soy la esposa del rey Vegeta…

Él la miró de arriba abajo y se sonrió.

-De acuerdo… Supongo que podría ser peor…

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas? – preguntó Bulma, molesta.

El del tricornio se cruzó de brazos y le respondió

\- De que es imposible que algo como tú, una pobre loca, que ni siquiera es saiyajin, sea la esposa del rey… Pero ya que tanto insistes ¿Dónde está él?

Bulma titubeó un poco antes de responder.

-Yo, este… Él volverá en cualquier momento... ¡Siempre lo hace!

El tipo se quedó observándola un momento y luego la cogió del brazo, comenzando a jalarla hacia el interior de la casa.

\- ¡Acompáñanos! – le ordenó al del parche – Nos quedaremos a esperarlo…

Ella los miró atónita. Estaba segura de que eran piratas, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Sin embargo, no se comportaban como tales. Siempre oyó historias de que los piratas eran rudos, groseros y que tomaban y destruían todo lo que se le cruzaba en frente. Respiró, buscando calma. Después de todo, si estaban dispuestos a esperar al rey no deberían ser tan bárbaros como pensó.

-No necesito que me arrastres a mi casa – le dijo Bulma al tipo.

Él volteó a verla y se sonrió.

\- ¿Me crees idiota? – preguntó, sin soltar su brazo – Sé que intentarás escapar…

Dicho esto, la cogió y se la echó al hombro.

\- ¡Bájame, bruto!

Ambos hombres rieron, mientras entraban a la casa con la muchacha a cuestas.

 **XOX**

Mientras tanto, en el palacio.

Raditz entró a paso veloz al despacho del Rey. Cuando llegó frente a Vegeta, dobló su rodilla izquierda y le dijo

-Con su permiso, mi señor, le traigo noticias.

Vegeta levantó su rostro de los papeles que mantenían su atención y le hizo un gesto de escucharlo.

-Mi señor, nos han informado que una extraña nave aterrizó en Vegetasei.

El rey se lo quedó mirando un momento.

\- ¿De quién se trata?

Raditz respondió, poniéndose de pie.

-No lo sabemos… cuando estaban por aterrizar perdimos la señal.

-Ordena una búsqueda… Podrían ser invasores.

Raditz se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Como ordene, mi señor.

Giró sobre sus talones e iba a empezar a avanzar, cuando el rey le dijo

-Antes de irte, dile a tu hermano que necesito verlo.

Su guardia volteó y asintió con su cabeza, para después abandonar la habitación.

 **XOX**

De vuelta en casa de Bulma

\- ¡Trae más licor, mujer!

Bulma estaba harta. Ese par de bárbaros la tenían secuestrada en su propia casa y no habían hecho más que darle órdenes. Tuvo que cocinar y atenderlos toda la tarde, aunque había tenido una oportunidad de escape, los hombres la habían sorprendido y ahora la tenían atada a uno de los postes interiores de su hogar, con una cadena que sujetaba su tobillo. Los muy canallas habían desmantelado su querido puente, para arrancar una de las cadenas y utilizarla en ella misma.

\- ¡No soy tu sirvienta, desgraciado!

-Pero eres nuestra anfitriona… - dijo el del tricornio, con una sonrisa - Ahora deja de quejarte y haz lo que te pedí. ¡A nadie le atraen las perras quejumbrosas!

\- ¡Oye! Se los he dicho un millar de veces… ¡Mi nombre es Bulma!

Ambos hombres rieron a carcajadas.

Bulma apretó sus dientes y fue a hacer lo solicitado. Sabía que si los mantenía contentos sería menos probable que le hicieran daño y así ganaría tiempo hasta que llegara Vegeta, pero no podía evitar responderles mal, ya que la estaban sacando de quicio.

No tenía forma de comunicarse con nadie. Los tipos esos habían destruido su comunicador, además de la alarma de emergencia que el rey había mandado instalar en la propiedad. También habían robado su arma y sacado de su alcance cualquier cosa que pudiera utilizar como tal.

Cogió otra botella de vino de la alacena y volvió a la mesa.

-Aquí, tienen… - dijo, colocando de mala gana la botella sobre la superficie.

El más bajo sonrió y le dio una nalgada.

-Para ser la reina de Vegetasei eres bastante grosera…

\- ¡Oye! ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama!

\- ¿Una dama? Ja, ja, ja…

-Solo me pongo al nivel de los señores… - respondió, cruzándose de brazos, enojada por las burlas.

El grandote, entre risas, le dijo

-Pues entonces, tendrás que bajar aún más, si quieres estar a nuestro nivel… ¿sabes a lo que me refiero, eh muchacha?

-ja, ja, ja – rio el otro.

Bulma, con el ceño fruncido, les respondió

-No creo que pueda caer más bajo que servir a un par de bárbaros.

El grandote sonrió, mientras el del sombrero entrecerró su mirada sobre la joven.

Bulma y éste tipo se quedaron mirando intensamente, con odio, hasta que el sujeto, sin decirle nada, la tomó del brazo y jalándola hacia él, la besó. Acto seguido, sujetó astutamente su nuca con la otra mano, impidiéndole escapar, mientras la muchacha luchaba inútilmente por apartarse de él.

Cuando al fin la soltó, ella se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y comenzó a insultarlo. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza por la impotencia.

\- ¡Maldito imbécil! ¿Quién te crees que eres? Cuando llegue mi esposo le diré lo que has hecho y desearás jamás haber entrado en mi hogar. Hijo de puta desvergonzado…

El tipo comenzó nuevamente a carcajearse.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…

Bulma estaba ahora harta y furiosa. Ese tipo le había faltado el respeto y eso no se quedaría así. Fue hacia la cocina, sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. Los hombres ya no reían, sino que comentaban algo.

 _\- ¿Sentiste eso?_

 _-Si… Creo que alguien quiere darnos la bienvenida…_

Bulma se asomó al comedor y vio que el más alto tomaba rumbo hacia la puerta trasera, mientras el otro se mantenía en su lugar, bebiendo tranquilamente de su vaso.

Él tipo, la verla en la puerta de la cocina, le hizo un gesto de que se mantuviera en silencio. Ella comprendió que posiblemente era Vegeta el que había llegado. Era momento de pedir ayuda.

-VEGETA AUXILIO…- gritó, intentando llegar a la puerta.

Pero no lo consiguió. El joven prácticamente voló de su lugar y le tapó la boca, mientras la arrinconaba contra el muro, al lado de un mueble.

\- ¿Siempre eres tan terca?... -le susurró al oído – Te indique que guardaras silencio… Ahora, si las cosas salen mal, no tendré más opción que asesinarte con mis propias manos…

Ella lo miró horrorizada. Pero no alcanzó a preocuparse por su vida cuando escuchó a alguien quejarse y luego un ruido sordo. El joven presionó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, evitando ser visto desde las ventanas. Ella se maldijo, pues se sintió en parte excitada con la situación.

-Shh… - hizo él.

Se oyó la puerta principal y unos pasos. Luego alguien comenzó a hablar

-Bulma… ¿estás bien?

La joven se alegró. Era Vegeta el que había llegado y venía en su ayuda.

Vegeta al no oír respuesta, se preocupó y avanzó con cautela. Pensó que seguramente su esposa estaba en peligro.

El tipo le dio una mirada de advertencia a Bulma y con un rápido movimiento la giró, apegándola a su cuerpo de espaldas a él y sin soltar su boca, la obligó a avanzar hacia el rey.

Vegeta abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, cuando se encontró con el asaltante y su esposa.

-Al fin te encuentro… Rey Vegeta – comentó el joven, con sorna.

\- ¡TÚ! ¿Cómo demonios es que llegaste aquí? Se suponía que deberías estar en el infierno.

El sujeto sonrió

\- ¿En serio creíste que eso te bastaría para deshacerse de mí? No me hagas reír… - luego agregó entre dientes - Tu eres un miserable traidor…

Bulma no comprendía nada. Lo único que entendía de aquello era que Vegeta y aquel bárbaro se conocían. Probablemente de cuando estuvo secuestrado por los piratas.

-Yo no te traicioné… Tú estabas planeando asesinarme. No te hagas el inocente ahora, imbécil.

-Puede que sea cierto… o talvez no. Sin embargo, eso no quita que me hayas robado …

-Solo hice lo que pensé prudente... – comentó Vegeta - Debía tomar precauciones.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que los hombres simplemente se estudiaban, intentando anticiparse al siguiente movimiento del otro.

\- ¿Sabes? – dijo de repente el del tricornio - Tengo una idea de cómo cobrarme…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó el rey, algo incómodo

El tipo, con total descaro llevó su mano libre al muslo de la muchacha, luego subió, pasando por su vientre y terminó apretando con descaro uno de sus senos.

Bulma espantada, comenzó a retorcerse.

\- ¡Suéltala, bastardo desgraciado! – gritó Vegeta, dando un paso al frente, mientras apretaba uno de sus puños.

-Entonces era cierto que ella es la reina… Si fuese mi mujer no la dejaría sola ni un minuto del día. La follaría hasta hartarme… - terminó diciendo esto casi en el oído de Bulma, haciendo estremecerse a la joven.

Vegeta intentó acercarse un poco más, sin embargo, estaba tan preocupado de lo que ocurría con Bulma que no se percató que otro sujeto aparecía detrás de él y lo sujetaba por los brazos, inmovilizándolo.

Vegeta comenzó a forcejear con el sujeto, pero le era inútil.

\- ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, imbécil! – gritó el rey - Si lo que quieres es vengarte, pelea conmigo...

El del tricornio le sonrió.

-No me apetece pelear contigo en este momento… digamos que legalmente ella me pertenece ahora... Además, sabes que es una pérdida de tiempo que luchemos… basta con recordar quién ganó la última vez. Sin embargo, me robaste y tengo planeado cobrarme de aquello... – comentó, mientras su vista se posaba en el cuerpo de su rehén.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra, desgraciado!

El tipo amplió su sonrisa y le respondió.

-Lo lamento… ya se me ocurrió… - luego le ordenó al sujeto del parche - ¡Mantenlo firme! ... Quiero que vea como tomo a la mujer.

\- ¡NO! – gritó el rey.

Dicho esto, el sujeto volteó a la muchacha, enfrentándola. Los ojos de Bulma estaban llenos de lágrimas, resignada ante su mala fortuna. Ella pensaba que su esposo era el más fuerte, pero al parecer se equivocó y ya no tenía escapatoria.

Sintió el cuerpo del sujeto ese, aprisionándola contra el mueble, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella no podía apartar la mirada, estaba paralizada.

-No llores… - le dijo suavemente, mientras le sonreía y destapaba su boca, para usar esa misma mano para acariciar su rostro - … esto lo disfrutaremos todos.

El rey apretó sus ojos, pero el hombre del parche le dio un golpe con el pie en su espalda, obligándolo a mirar nuevamente.

-No queremos que te pierdas detalle, Rey… - le comentó con sarcasmo.

Vegeta miró a los ojos a Bulma y se derrumbó por dentro. Él estaba completamente enamorado de la muchacha, y la mirada de decepción de ella, le hizo doler el alma.

Mientras tanto, el otro hombre se dispuso a cobrar su venganza. Se quitó su sombrero y posando ambas manos en los muslos de la joven y se dispuso a levantar su falda, cuando llegó a las caderas las apretó con fuerza y presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Podía sentir como su miembro comenzaba a despertar, por lo que empujó su pelvis contra ella y subiendo una de sus manos acaricio uno de sus senos por encima de la ajustada blusa. Bulma intentó alejarlo, pero él uso su peso para mantenerla en su lugar. La muchacha se sintió terrible, cuando comenzó a sentir cierto cosquilleo en su vientre, se maldijo por sentirse excitada ante la idea de que aquel desconocido la tomara. Pero había algo familiar en él, que no supo identificar. Sin contar que su cuerpo se sentía tan cálido y su olor tan varonil, que la desconcertaba. Ella sinceramente esperaba que oliera a mil demonios, dado su estilo de vida. Además, no parecía estarla forzando, sino más bien, parecía estar tomándose las cosas con calma. Hizo un intento más por soltarse, pero sus ojos se posaron en Vegeta, buscando alguna mínima esperanza de rescate, sin embargo, lo único que pudo ver fue resignación y lágrimas de impotencia, eso la desilusionó aún más, por lo que decidió dejar de luchar.

El joven rey, con lágrimas en los ojos, hizo un último intento desesperado por evitar que violaran a su esposa

-¡Por favor!… ¡Te lo suplico!… No lo hagas… Vegeta...

El tipo frunció y soltó un bufido, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de la muchacha. Bulma había abierto sus ojos como platos y miraba atenta a su esposo.

\- ¡Mierda!… Maldito infeliz – dijo, volteando a verlo - Me acabas de arruinar la sorpresa y el sexo.

Tomó a Bulma por la cintura y la levantó, dejándola sentada sobre el mueble contra el que la tenía anteriormente prisionera.

-Espérame aquí… - le dijo, enviándole una mirada cargada de deseo - aun no terminamos, mujer.

Volteó a ver al rey, mientras se apoyaba en una de las piernas de la joven, al tiempo que Bulma no podía creer lo que había oído. Estaba paralizada, pero reunió un poco de cordura para preguntar casi en un susurro

\- ¿Cómo lo llamaste?

-Vegeta – murmuró el rey, dejando caer su cabeza

\- ¿e-eso…qué significa…? – ahora su pregunta iba dirigida a todos los presentes.

El más joven, sin dejar de ver al abatido rey, comentó

-Me hubiera gustado mantener el secreto por más tiempo… Eso lo hacía interesante. Pero, en fin, ya que el idiota "boca floja" prefirió arruinarme la sorpresa, no tengo más remedio que admitirlo… - miró a Bulma de soslayo y agregó - Yo soy el verdadero Vegeta.

Bulma se sintió mareada. Se suponía que su esposo era el rey, sus súbditos lo habían reconocido. Nada tenía sentido.

\- Pero ¿cómo es eso posible? – preguntó, casi histérica.

El joven cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos, para decir

-Eres muy curiosa… Sin embargo, considerando que ya estás involucrada en esto, te lo diré. Así sabrás de una buena vez quien es este impostor al que llamas señor. A menos que quieras ser tú – dijo, refiriéndose al esposo de la joven – quien se lo cuente.

El rey sin levantar su rostro comenzó con su relato.

-Lo que dice es verdad, Bulma… yo… mi nombre no es Vegeta.

La chica hizo a un lado al joven y se bajó del mueble, dejando sorprendido al verdadero Vegeta. Sin importarle nada, avanzó hasta quedar frente a su esposo y lo increpó

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas? ¿Quién eres realmente? Esto no puede ser cierto… ¡No es posible!… ¿Con quién demonios he estado unida todo este tiempo?

El verdadero heredero se quedó observando a la joven. No era solo una cara bonita con un cuerpo deseable, sino que, además, era audaz y agresiva. Una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios.

-Sí, lo es – dijo el ex rey, volviendo a mirar a Bulma – Yo, lo lamento… pero si hubieras estado en mi lugar habrías hecho lo mismo…

-Déjate de estupideces y contéstale de una vez a tu mujer ¡Sé hombre! – lo apuró el verdadero Vegeta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Bulma se volteó un instante a ver al joven y luego volvió a mirar a su esposo

-Él tiene razón… Dime ¿cómo es que terminé casada con un maldito impostor? – exigió ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero llena de una furia y una decepción más allá de toda lógica.

Su pareja dio un suspiro y prosiguió, aun retenido por el del parche

-Conocí a Vegeta hace unos quince años… Yo soy un humano… Un día encontré una nave abandonada cuando era niño y jugando, empecé a hundir botones al azahar, esta despegó repentinamente y terminé vagando por el espacio… Por suerte fui encontrado por unos piratas, casi a punto de morir… Me obligaron a permanecer con ellos, al igual que a Vegeta… Nos conocimos en una de las naves donde instruían a los jóvenes para convertirlos en miembros de la tripulación. Ambos pasamos por cosas horribles bajo las órdenes de Freezer El Tirano… Al pasar de los años nos hicimos camaradas, hasta que me enteré que este hijo de puta iba a asesinarme, según él, por mandato de Freezer. Me dijo que era su vida o la mía… Yo conocía muy bien su historia, ya que él mismo me la confió… Así que hice un plan para asesinarlo, quedarme con su identidad y venir a Vegetasei… Era la única forma… Tendría un lugar seguro donde refugiarme por el resto de mi vida y huir para siempre de aquellos malvados piratas... Pero las cosas no resultaron del todo bien y terminé huyendo de la nave, malherido, sufriendo hambre, frío y necesidades, intentando sobrevivir hasta poder llegar a Vegetasei… Fue entonces que me encontraste y no sabes lo feliz que he sido a tu lado, Bulma… Yo… yo te amo… y nada, absolutamente nada, cambiará lo que siento por ti, linda…

Vegeta arrugó el ceño y comentó con sarcasmo

-Qué conmovedor… -luego ordenó- ¡Suéltalo, Nappa!

El del parche así lo hizo. El ex rey cayó de rodillas y se aferró a las piernas de su esposa.

Vegeta no pudo evitar comentar, con asco

-Eres patético…

La joven se lo quedó viendo un momento. Podía entender sus razones, pero no comprendía el por qué no había confiado en ella para contarle la verdad. Después de todo, eso era para ella un matrimonio, era confidencia, amistad y amor. Pero sobretodo confianza.

\- ¿Terminaron? Porque hay cierto asunto que quiero finiquitar… - comentó Vegeta

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó Bulma, hecha una furia.

Todos se la quedaron viendo, sorprendidos. Sobretodo Vegeta, que no podía creer que esa mujer lo hubiera hecho callar.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó Bulma a su esposo, sin mirarlo siquiera.

El joven ex rey levantó su vista hacia ella, aun sosteniéndose a sus rodillas

-Soy Yamcha El Lobo… perdóname, por favor…

Bulma lo miró a los ojos. Se sentía enferma de solo pensar que todo lo que creía saber de su esposo, había sido una total mentira.

-Suéltame… Yamcha…

-No, Bulma… Yo te amo, aun podemos construir una familia…

La joven volteó a ver a Vegeta, mientras se soltaba del agarre de su esposo, y le dijo

\- ¿Cuál es tu versión?

Vegeta la miró sorprendido, pero luego se recompuso y apoyándose en un muro dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Básicamente lo mismo… Excepto que este malnacido no mencionó que me mutiló y que lo que realmente planeaba es que Freezer se apoderara de Vegetasei… intenté asesinarlo cuando me enteré, pero el desgraciado me había envenenado y apenas si logré herirlo. De no ser por aquellos narcóticos este bastardo estaría muerto… Además, se llevó consigo mi medallón… Fué muy astuto…

\- ¡Mientes, Vegeta! – dijo Yamcha – explica entonces ¿por qué demonios te acompaña Nappa?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, gusano…

La mujer miró al grandulón del parche.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

El grandulón la miró hacia abajo

\- ¿Tengo que responder? Solo eres una miserable humana…

Vegeta lo interrumpió.

-Habla, Nappa. Si lo que quiero es limpiar mi nombre necesitaré la mayor cantidad de testigos…

Bulma pensó que el actual Vegeta tenía razón. Sin su cola no había forma de que alguien creyera su historia.

Nappa frunció y dijo

-Me uní a la tripulación de Freezer para poder continuar con mi deber… Mi parte en esta historia es que encontré a Vegeta mutilado y a punto de morir… Por eso no viajamos inmediatamente, además, debimos engañar a Freezer para poder escapar también.

-Así es – interrumpió Vegeta – Ahora, si no tienes más preguntas, me gustaría continuar con mi venganza…

Bulma lo miró incrédula.

-Eres un desgraciado, Vegeta… - lo insultó Yamcha, poniéndose de pie y colocándose delante de Bulma – Te dije que ella no tiene nada que ver…

-Legalmente ella es mi esposa.

-No… - murmuró Yamcha - aun no lo es…

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas, insecto?

-Ella… aún no ha…- comentó Yamcha, mirando a Bulma de soslayo

-Mhn… - hizo Vegeta – ¿eso quiere decir que no te ha dado crías?

Bulma los interrumpió

\- ¡Oigan! Por si no lo notaron ¡Aún estoy aquí!

-Lo sé, linda… - intentó calmarla Yamcha - ¿No te das cuenta de que estoy negociando tu libertad?

Ella lo miró furiosa

-Creo que puedo defenderme perfectamente sola…

Vegeta sonrió y dijo

-Es simple, mujer… No eres la reina hasta que paras un príncipe.

\- ¡QUÉ! ¿Eso quiere decir que no tengo ningún privilegio?

Vegeta se sonrió

\- ¿Creías que por solo casarte con este idiota serías ama y señora? Ja, ja, ja… Sé que no eres imbécil… Pero si quieres conservar tu posición podemos intentarlo ahora mismo, si no tienes objeciones…

\- ¡Claro que las tengo! No voy a tener sexo con nadie solo por convertirme en reina… Si acepté a Yamcha fue porque, aunque seamos terrícolas, tenemos una deuda con ustedes…

-Entonces será solo un cambio de acreedor… - comentó Vegeta, con fingido desinterés.

-Uy, ¡Cierra la boca, Vegeta! – le ordenó Bulma, molesta. El heredero quedó de piedra, mientras la miraba incrédulo. Nuevamente lo había hecho callar.

Yamcha volteó hacia ella, decidiendo intervenir

-Bulma, acaso ¿no me amas?

La joven lo miró a los ojos, mientras Vegeta había vuelto su rostro molesto y Nappa fruncía, no muy conforme con el asunto de que esa humana fuera a ser la futura reina.

-Yo… yo te quería mucho. Pero ahora no podría… No te conozco y me mentiste.

Los puños de Yamcha se apretaron a los lados. Esa declaración le dolió como mil agujas.

A Vegeta se le estaba apareciendo la vena en la sien ante tanta estupidez sentimental

\- ¿y bien? – preguntó, avanzando hacia ellos, aunque sonó más bien como una orden

\- ¡¿Y bien qué?! – preguntaron Bulma y Yamcha al unísono

Vegeta rodó sus ojos y luego apretó un puño frente a su rostro

-Escúchenme bien, par de idiotas… Yo vine por una venganza, la cual fue interrumpida…

-No voy a acostarme contigo – respondió Bulma, molesta, dando un paso hacia él.

-Podemos hacerlo de pie… - dijo retomando la calma -me da igual.

\- ¡ARG! ¡Consíguete una puta saiyajin, imbécil!

\- ¡No voy a salir de aquí hasta que cobre lo que ese insecto me debe!

\- ¡Pues tendrás que aguantarte!

\- ¡No te creas tanto! Solo lo hago por venganza

\- ¡Sabes que me deseas sin importar tu estúpida venganza!

\- ¿Qué te deseo? ¡No eres más que una humana grosera y horrenda!

\- ¡¿Horrenda?! – preguntó furiosa, para luego cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo de soslayo – Si fuera horrenda como dices no hubieras reaccionado tan rápido cuando me tocabas!

-Argg… ESTABA FINGIENDO

-PUES FINGES MUY MAL

Nappa comenzó a desesperarse con los gritos. Por suerte para él, Yamcha de repente recordó algo y preguntó, interrumpiendo la discusión.

\- ¿Qué hicieron con Kakaroto?

Nappa respondió, mientras indicaba con su mentón

-Noqueado, en el patio trasero… ¿Ese era tu refuerzo? Debiste traer a Broly…o a cualquier otro.

\- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Yamcha

\- Antes de ser custodio de Vegeta, estaba a cargo de seleccionar a los nuevos guerreros…

El futuro rey de los saiyajins se cabreó. Él quería vengarse de una vez por todas, de hecho, su entrepierna le dolía un poco tan solo de pensar en que se follaría a esa insolente.

\- ¡Déjense de estupideces! ¡Nappa, sujétalo! – ordenó.

Inmediatamente el grandote obedeció y Vegeta, por su parte, tomó a Bulma sorpresivamente por detrás, poniendo sus manos sobre sus brazos, obligándola a cruzarlos por delante, dejándola atrapada entre los brazos de él.

-Lo haremos por las buenas o por las malas. Tú decides.

Bulma sintió un escalofrío al sentirlo hablar contra su nuca. Mordió su labio y lo meditó unos momentos, mientras su vista iba de un lado a otro. Al fin tomó una decisión y exclamó

-De acuerdo… Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, pero solo si me prometes que Yamcha no morirá y que lo haremos en uno de los cuartos… No quiero mirones.

Vegeta se quedó en silencio un momento, mientras evaluaba lo dicho por la mujer. Finalmente dijo

-Me parece perfecto. Así tendrá que vivir sabiendo que su mujer ahora me pertenece… - luego susurró cerca de su oído, para que los demás no oyeran – Te haré gritar tan fuerte que no será necesario que estén presentes… terminarás rogando por más… Lo prometo.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron en sorpresa, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando el saiyajin le retiró con delicadeza la cadena de su tobillo, luego la tomó en brazos y la condujo por las escaleras, desde donde ordenó a Nappa.

-Puedes soltarlo… pero vigila que escuche todo y que no intente matarse o quedarse sordo.

Su custodio asintió con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

Llegaron a la habitación de Bulma. Vegeta la bajó con cuidado y se preocupó de que quedara la puerta entreabierta.

La joven le dio la espalda y le preguntó

-Esto no es solo por vengarte… ¿cierto?

Vegeta abrió sus ojos, solo un poco. Colocó sus manos en las caderas y le dijo

-Por supuesto que es por venganza.

-No es solo eso… - se giró a verlo, por sobre su hombro - Tú me recuerdas, Vegeta.

Vegeta se la quedó viendo, con algo de sorpresa. Esa declaración de la joven lo hizo volver años atrás. Recordó que estaba presente cuando su padre recibió a los terrícolas, aunque él tenía solo ocho años, pudo ubicar el rostro de esa mujer entre los terrestres. Aunque en ese momento le pareció una mocosa odiosa, le había llamado la atención su mirada curiosa y su extraño cabello. Sí, la recordaba a ella y también recordaba, aunque vagamente, haberse sentido algo incómodo en su presencia. Recordaba que ella lo había saludado amablemente, ofreciéndole una sonrisa, mientras sus padres acordaban los términos de la estancia terrícola. También que la chiquilla lo había seguido por los pasillos de palacio, haciendo preguntas tontas. Y que unos guardias se burlaron de él, por sonrojarse como un idiota cuando la chiquilla le dijo algo de que debía verse guapo cuando no estaba enojado.

No podía negar tampoco, que la primera noche que estuvo prisionero soñó con aquella niña, y que despertó, sintiendo una angustia enorme por el destino que ahora tendría que soportar solo siendo un niño. Esa noche por primera vez en su vida, lloró amargamente en su celda. Y aunque con los años ese sueño se fue diluyendo, tampoco podía negarse a sí mismo, que había vuelto a soñar con ella cuando quedó inconsciente, después de haber sido envenenado y atacado por Yamcha.

-Yo… No sé de qué mierda hablas, mujer.

Bulma se sintió algo desilusionada. Pero no se dio por vencida, giró a verlo por completo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Yo si te recuerdo, príncipe… Aunque al principio me pareció extraño que el falso rey nunca lo mencionara, creí que se debía a su fingida pérdida de memoria que, según él, tuvo por el golpe de la caída… Sin embargo, cuando te vi, sentí que había algo muy familiar en ti…

Vegeta cerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos, algo incómodo

-No vine a hablar contigo…

Ella se sonrió amargamente

-Lo comprendo… Pero cuando acepté casarme con Yamcha, creo que internamente lo hice esperando hacerlo con aquel chiquillo que tanto me llamó la atención cuando llegamos a Vegetasei…

El saiyajin abrió sus ojos y se la quedó viendo, sin darse cuenta su ceño se relajó un momento.

\- ¿Terminaste, Bulma?

Ella le sonrió, al oírlo decir su nombre

-Sí, Vegeta… Solo, se amable ¿quieres?

Él se sonrió y descruzando sus brazos avanzó hasta quedar frente a ella. Se la quedó mirando a los ojos y con una de sus manos la acercó por la cintura, hasta dejarla completamente pegada a su cuerpo.

-Hmn… Me suplicarás que no me detenga… Te follaré hasta hartarme.

-Espero que sea una promesa – respondió ella con seguridad.

Él sonrió, aceptando.

Vegeta llevó su mano libre al rostro de la joven y tomándolo con delicadeza lo aproximó, comenzando a besarla. Ella respondió tímidamente al comienzo, pero luego comenzó a dejarse llevar y ambos terminaron profundizando el beso. Este fue increíble, era como si lo hubiesen estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Cuando sintió a la muchacha responder, llevó la mano que tenía en su rostro hacia los pechos de la joven, donde con cuidado intentó abrir la prenda, mientras comenzaba a besarla en el cuello. No pudo ni con el primer botón, así que, con la ayuda de su otra mano, abrió de un tirón la blusa. Bulma se estremeció ante la acción, mientras el saiyajin comenzó a acariciar sus montes, por sobre su brasier. Su boca hizo un camino desde su cuello hasta su pecho, donde pasó su lengua por el centro y luego, con cuidado, bajó la prenda Comenzando a deslizar su lengua por uno de sus pezones, mientras con la otra mano masajeaba el seno que estaba libre. Comenzó a sentirse embriagado por el olor de esa mujer, que lograba excitarlo más de lo que jamás había sentido por alguna hembra.

Bulma comenzó a gemir suavemente al sentir las caricias del saiyajin. Sus manos se perdían en el cabello del joven, mientras su cuerpo se rendía poco a poco a sus caricias.

\- ¡Ah, Vegeta!

Él la miró hacia arriba y le dijo

-Más te vale que te refieras a mi…

Ella se sonrió y tomó el rostro del saiyajin, obligándolo a subir para besarlo con urgencia. Vegeta se sonrió contra sus labios y sus manos se deslizaron hacia la falda de la mujer. Esta vez no intentó abrirla, simplemente rompió el cierre y la dejó deslizar por las piernas de su amante. Inmediatamente sujetó los glúteos de la joven, apretujándolos, obligándola a apegarse aún más a él.

Continuaron besándose y acariciándose, hasta que Vegeta no aguantó más y comenzó a desvestirse. Primero, sin soltar la boca de Bulma, se quitó el pesado chaquetón, dejándolo caer al suelo, luego continuó con los pantalones, los que por poco rasga. Ante esto Bulma sonrió y se apartó de él para que pudiera quitarse la ropa con calma. Él la miró molesto, sin embargo, después sonrió de lado y terminó de desvestirse, permitiéndole a ella ayudarle. Cuando se vio libre de sus pesados ropajes la empujó a la cama e inmediatamente se posicionó sobre ella, comenzando a besarla apasionadamente.

Volvieron a los besos y las caricias. Pero Bulma, tenía algo más en mente. Así que, con disimulo, metió la mano bajo la almohada y sacó una daga, la que colocó en el cuello de Vegeta.

Este la miró sorprendido.

\- ¡Quieto o te mueres!- ordenó ella.

Vegeta sintió una punzada en su garganta, sin embargo, le dijo, con calma

-No quieres hacerlo realmente… es solo tu instinto de supervivencia…

-No, Vegeta… - dijo, incorporándose un poco, obligándolo a alejarse y sentarse en sus propias piernas

\- Sabes que eso no puede herirme…

\- ¿No? ¿entonces por qué retrocedes?

Vegeta se la quedó mirando a los ojos. No entendía muy bien a que se debía la acción de la mujer. Soltó el aire, y le respondió

\- ¿Porque lo haces?… Si lo que deseas es dejar esto hasta aquí solo dilo… o mátame de una buena vez. Pero eso no garantizará la vida del insecto ese que llamabas señor.

Ella se lo quedó viendo, sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar su vista.

-Lo sé… ¡Pero no quiero que me tomes solo por una maldita venganza!

El saiyajin la miró fijamente, intentando descifrar las verdaderas intenciones de la mujer. Comprendió que ella tenía miedo de que se tratara de una aventura de solo una noche.

-Como dije anteriormente… Si fueras mi mujer no te dejaría sola...

-Tú lo has dicho, Vegeta… si fuera tu mujer, pero no lo soy. No tengo ninguna garantía de que lo seré tampoco…

\- ¡Maldición, Bulma! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te dé mi maldita palabra? Pues no puedo…

\- ¿Por qué no?

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en los labios del saiyajin

\- ¿Confiarías en la palabra de un hombre que fue criado entre piratas?

Ella dudó un momento ante la pregunta, Vegeta inmediatamente aprovechó para sujetar la mano que sostenía la daga, empujando a la joven, haciéndola caer de espaldas y aprisionando sus manos a los lados, contra la cama.

La mirada de ambos se mantuvo fija contra la del otro, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos llenos de deseo. Sin embargo, ninguno decía ni hacía nada.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora, mujer? – preguntó Vegeta, finalmente, en un susurro.

Bulma sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Sabía que, aunque Vegeta la tomara como esposa, posiblemente ocurriría lo mismo que con Yamcha. Ella no podría darle un heredero al trono y terminaría desechándola. Así que, resignada a su destino, respondió

-Nada…

Él levantó una ceja

\- ¿Nada? ¿Qué mierda de respuesta es esa?

-No haré nada… podrás tomar mi cuerpo, pero jamás seré completamente tuya.

Vegeta sonrió

-Con eso me basta.

Sacudió la mano de Bulma, haciéndola soltar el arma. Tomó la daga y la arrojó al suelo. Volvió a mirar a la joven y se inclinó para besarla, pero ella parecía un cadáver. Ya no estaba aquello que la hacía ser ella misma.

El rostro del saiyajin se volvió sombrío, mientras se apartaba un momento de ella.

-Se lo que intentas hacer, mujer… Pero te advertí que esto sería por las buenas o por las malas…

Tomó con brusquedad las piernas de la mujer y las separó, para luego correr la ropa interior de ella y acercando su rostro a la intimidad de la joven comenzó a besarla. Bulma intentó quedarse inmóvil, con sus ojos cerrados, pero le fue imposible hacerlo, al sentir la cálida lengua del saiyajin proporcionándole tremendo placer, su cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente.

El heredero levantó su vista solo para ver como ella intentaba inútilmente fingir que no sentía nada, pero su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad, además mordía su labio inferior para contener sus gemidos. Decidió volver a subir, lamiendo el vientre de la joven hasta llegar a sus pechos, rompió el brasier por el centro, comenzando a apretar y succionar los montes de la mujer alternadamente, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia la intimidad de Bulma y la estimulaba nuevamente. Ella se retorció, pero no soltó ni un gemido, a pesar de estar próxima a alcanzar un orgasmo.

Él había prometido hacerla gritar, y eso es lo que haría. Se sentó sobre sus propias piernas, procediendo a deshacerse de la ropa interior de ella. Bulma intentó resistirse, pero él, con su brazo sujetó ambas piernas de la mujer, mientras sacaba la prenda de un tirón. Una vez hecho esto y sin soltar sus piernas, tomó su miembro con su mano libre, lo posicionó en la entrada de la joven y de un solo movimiento entró por completo.

-AAAHHHHHHH – gritó Bulma, abriendo sus ojos por completo – ¡Maldito bruto!

Vegeta solo se sonrió y comenzó a embestirla, haciendo que la muchacha gimiese con fuerza, cada vez que entraba. Soltó las piernas de la joven y las dejó caer a los lados, mientras ahora la sujetaba por la cara interna de sus muslos, todo esto sin dejar de penetrarla.

Luego de unos minutos, sintió que alcanzaría su liberación. Pero no quería que terminara así, por lo que salió de ella y tomándola por las caderas la giró con fuerza

\- ¡Por un demonio! ¡Te dije que fueras amable!

El saiyajin la obligó a levantar su trasero y le dijo, mientras se posicionaba detrás de ella.

-Así fue, pero tú no quisiste hacerlo por las buenas.

Bulma iba a replicar, pero Vegeta nuevamente ingresó de una vez, sacándole otro grito y luego otro y otro. Así estuvieron un tiempo, hasta que ella no soportó y se estremeció al sentir su liberación, Vegeta no espero más y la llenó completamente, mientras no dejaba de sujetar sus glúteos, apretándolos con dureza.

Bulma pensó que eso sería todo, sin embargo, él la tomó por la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo, quedando él debajo de ella, con sus piernas dobladas. Comenzó a besar su espalda, hasta llegar a su cuello done comenzó a dar leves mordiscos, mientras le decía

\- ¿Creíste que eso sería todo?... Estamos recién empezando, mujer.

-Vegeta, por favor… -suplicó ella

-Lo sé… - respondió, con un tono suave, comenzando a acariciar con una mano uno de sus pechos y con la otra a estimularla, mientras aún estaba dentro de ella – No te preocupes, Bulma... me detendré cuando no puedas más…

Bulma no soportó mucho más y comenzó a gemir con fuerza. Ya no le importó que la pudieran oír o no en la planta baja. Ni tampoco le importó que el saiyajin se marchara o no después de vengarse.

 **XOX**

Un par de horas después Vegeta bajó, vestido solo con sus pantalones y la camisa abierta, encontrando a Nappa sentado a la mesa, bebiendo y a Yamcha inconsciente en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué mierda pasó aquí, Nappa? ¡Te dije que el infeliz debía oírlo todo!

Nappa se sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento, Vegeta. Tuve que ponerlo a dormir... Luego de la tercera vez, chillaba como mujer y me estaba destrozando los oídos… ¿y la hembra?

Vegeta se sonrió también.

-Dormida… – fue lo único que respondió, pero inmediatamente frunció y se giró hacia la puerta trasera, la que fue abierta de golpe, apareciendo un saiyajin de cabello alborotado

\- ¡Rey Vegeta! – exclamó, mirando a Yamcha, que estaba tirado en el suelo, de costado (en su pose típica de muerte)

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y miró al intruso.

-Tú debes ser Kakaroto…

-Sí, Hola… - respondió el aludido volteando a verlo - ¿Qué le hicieron al Rey?

-Ese no es tu Rey… - le aclaró - y solo está dormido.

\- ¿Qué no es mi Rey? Es imposible… Dime inmediatamente ¿Quién eres?

-No te sorprendas, Kakaroto, con lo que voy a decir… Yo soy Vegeta

\- ¡¿Qué?! Ja, ja, ja… - rio un momento y luego levantó su dedo índice para preguntar - ¿Cómo es eso de que hay dos Vegetas? – su dedo llegó a su propia mejilla - A menos que ambos se llamen así…

El heredero comenzó a exasperarse

-No, imbécil… - dijo, para luego llevarse la mano al pecho - Solo yo soy Vegeta

Kakaroto se cruzó de brazos y miró a los sujetos.

-Si tú eres Vegeta… y él es Vegeta ¿entonces quién es el rey?

El heredero no pudo contener la ira

\- ¡¿Acaso eres estúpido?! Yo soy Vegeta, yo soy el rey y aquel es un impostor.

Kakaroto lo miró enojado

\- ¡Oye!… No soy estúpido, solo tengo déficit atencional… o eso fue lo que creo que dijo el médico… Espera un momento… ¿Un impostor, dices? Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Nappa decidió intervenir al ver que Vegeta estaba por golpear a Kakaroto

-Cálmate, Vegeta… Y tú, pon atención, Kakaroto… El que está en el suelo se llama Yamcha, se hizo pasar por Vegeta para poder conquistar el planeta y entregárselo al Pirata Freezer, conocido como El Tirano…

Kakaroto iba a abrir su boca para decir algo más, pero justo en ese momento apareció Raditz por la puerta delantera, acompañado de varios saiyajins.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

Vegeta rodó sus ojos y le dio la espalda, mientras Kakaroto decía

-Hola, hermano… ¿Pudiste encontrar a los invasores?

Raditz se llevó sus dedos al puente nasal, mientras cerraba sus ojos, buscando paciencia.

-Hola, Raditz… Veo que tu hermanito sigue siendo un dolor de culo – le dijo Nappa.

El aludido recién reparó en el grandote, volteando a verlo

\- ¡Nappa! ¿eres tú? ¿Pero cómo es posible?

Vegeta decidió hablar, de espalda a los recién llegados

-Es simple, estimado Raditz… - dijo volteando solo un poco su rostro, y sonriendo agregó – He vuelto a casa.

Los saiyajins que venían con Raditz, quedaron boquiabiertos.

\- ¿Ve-Vegeta? – preguntó Raditz, sorprendido.

-Así es – respondió girándose por completo – Solo quisiera saber ¿Cómo mierda fue que confundieron a ese impostor conmigo?

Raditz se sintió un idiota, cuando comenzó a explicarse

-La hija del alcalde nos notificó que una nave había aterrizado en sus tierras y nosotros estábamos demasiado ansiosos por encontrarte, supongo. Aunque se te había dado por muerto, nunca perdimos la esperanza… Cuando supimos que ese sujeto había llegado en una nave de escape pirata, ver que su peinado era similar al tuyo y con lo malherido que estaba, sinceramente lo confundimos contigo. Además, portaba con él tu medallón… por lo que no creímos necesario hacerle más exámenes para determinar su identidad. Cuando recobró el conocimiento nos dijo que era Vegeta y nos habló muchas cosas de tu infancia, aunque había cosas y personas que no recordaba, pero nuestros médicos lo atribuyeron al trauma sufrido por el aterrizaje… Yo, lo lamento… perdónanos.

Vegeta cerró sus ojos y meditó un momento, sobre la información recibida. Volvió a mirar al grupo y ahora preguntó

\- ¿Qué paso con mi familia?

Raditz dudó un momento antes de responder

-Tu padre falleció y Tarble fue desterrado… pero continúa con vida.

Vegeta entrecerró sus ojos, solo un poco, al oír lo del fallecimiento de su padre. Respiró hondo y ordenó

\- ¡Llévense a este impostor a los calabozos!… y déjenme solo…

-Pero, Vegeta… - intentó decir Nappa

\- ¡Obedezcan!

Nappa se echó al hombro a Yamcha, y salió junto con los demás, dándole una última mirada a Vegeta. Éste luego de dar la orden, se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, con la mirada perdida y con sus brazos sueltos a los lados. Nappa lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que la muerte de Vegeta padre lo había afectado.

 **XOX**

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma despertó sola en la cama. Se sentía horrible y pensaba que no pudo caer más bajo. Pero se animó pensando en que había logrado salvar la vida de aquel al que llamó esposo alguna vez.

Se levantó con calma, sintiendo que su cuerpo completo le dolía y comprobando el porqué de aquello. Estaba llena de pequeños moretones, sin contar que su entrepierna le dolía. Como pudo llegó al baño y se dispuso a bañarse.

Cuando terminó, volvió a su cuarto y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama. Sonrió, al sentir el aroma del saiyajin que la había tomado la noche anterior. Había sido tan apasionado y para ser sincera con ella misma, había alcanzado más orgasmos de los que creía que se podían tener en una noche.

Suspiró, pensando en que eso era todo y que seguramente volvería con sus padres, deshonrada y sola, pero que no se dejaría abatir por aquello y que retomaría su vida anterior.

No tenía idea de que había ocurrido con Yamcha, pero confiaba en que Vegeta cumpliría su palabra y le permitiría vivir.

Decidió levantarse y comenzar a empacar sus cosas. Se vistió y bajó a comer algo antes. Tenía mucho que hacer ese día.

 **XOX**

Estaba atardeciendo sobre la campiña. En el campo de los Briefs, se podía apreciar la silueta de una mujer sentada en un banquillo, junto a una frana.

De repente el sonido de una voz rompió el silencio.

\- ¡Querida, la cena está lista!

Bulma volteó a ver a su madre y le sonrió

\- ¡Ya voy mamá! – gritó, luego le dijo a la frana que acababa de trasquilar, propinándole una pequeña palmada- ¡Estás lista! Ya vete…

Se levantó con cuidado, puesto que su pequeña barriga le preocupaba en exceso, y cogiendo la lana, la llevó hasta un contenedor que tenía preparado para ello.

Cuatro meses habían pasado desde que se enteró que Yamcha era un impostor. Sus padres la habían recibido de vuelta sin cuestionamientos ni recriminaciones. Todos en el pueblo sabían que ahora el verdadero heredero había sido coronado como rey, pero lamentablemente corrían rumores de que la hija del alcalde estaba esperando al hijo del impostor, por lo que Bulma no visitaba el pueblo, manteniéndose oculta en casa de sus padres.

Ella sabía que esperaba al hijo del verdadero Vegeta, no era difícil sacar las cuentas. Siempre había sido Yamcha el problema, no ella.

Las únicas noticias que habían tenido de palacio en ese tiempo, fueron que el Rey había partido a una misión prácticamente suicida, para derrotar a Freezer el Tirano y que se había llevado con él a casi todo el ejército de Vegetasei. Esto había sido hace casi tres meses atrás, mucho antes de que Bulma se enterará que estaba esperando un hijo de Vegeta.

Acarició su vientre, pensando en que el padre de la criatura jamás sabría de su existencia si llegaba a morir en aquella batalla. Y, aunque eso no le preocupaba, le dolía pensar en que él la había olvidado, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho.

Estaba por entrar a casa de sus padres, pero algo la hizo detenerse.

-Eres una maldita terca…

Ella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Pero no se atrevió a ver a quién le hablaba

-Yo… - intentó hablar Bulma - Creí que me habías olvidado…

Vegeta, vestido como un guerrero saiyajin común, aunque bastante maltrecho, estaba recostado en un árbol, cerca de la entrada trasera de la casa de sus padres.

Él se sonrojó levemente, antes de decir

-Me es imposible olvidarte, mujer… Siempre estás molestándome en sueños - le respondió con una sonrisa, apartándose del árbol y avanzando hacia ella. Después agregó con suavidad – Yo si te recordaba…

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Subió casi al amanecer a la habitación de Bulma, donde la encontró durmiendo plácidamente. Se la quedó observando por cerca de media hora, desde el umbral de la puerta. Le intrigaba en exceso lo que esa mujer lo hacía sentir. Era algo extraño, como una paz inmensa mezclada con infinito deseo. Se aproximó a la cama y acomodó un mechón de la frente de ella, deslizando luego su mano por la mejilla de la mujer. Decidió en ese instante, que ella debía ser solo para él._

 _Luego de dejar la casa esa mañana, se había dirigido al palacio y sin más ceremonia que un nombramiento rápido, juró como Rey de Vegetasei. Inmediatamente dio la orden de que se presentaran todos los guerreros saiyajins. Su plan era derrotar al infeliz que le había obligado a ser un pirata, provocando la muerte de su padre._

 _Partieron al día siguiente, hacia donde él sabía que se encontraba la nave de EL Tirano. Fue una batalla feroz, pero cuando tuvo que enfrentarse cara a cara con Freezer, hubo un momento en que quedó inconsciente por unos segundos, durante los cuales soñó con Bulma y entonces, supo que debía ganar a como diera lugar, para poder volver a ver a la mujer. Él debía deshacerse de aquella amenaza para poder vivir tranquilo junto a ella, debía protegerla de aquella amenaza fuera como fuera. Entonces ocurrió lo que nadie esperaba. Vegeta, que estaba aprisionado por la cola del pirata, emitió un grito atroz, que hizo a todos los presentes estremecerse y entonces ocurrió. Su cabello se volvió dorado y sus ojos turquesa. Freezer no tuvo oportunidad, Vegeta se liberó de su agarré y luego de golpearlo hasta casi molerlo, le envió un ataque de energía que lo convirtió en polvo cósmico._

 _No recordaba nada más. Cuando despertó estaba en una cama, en su antigua habitación en el palacio. Su armadura estaba hecha trizas y de su capa no quedaba nada. Tal cual se levantó, pero le cortaron el paso a la salida de su cuarto. Le dijeron que harían una fiesta en su honor, pero él ignoró a los consejeros y salió en busca de la humana._

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Bulma prácticamente saltó encima del saiyajin y abrazándolo, lo besó en los labios. Provocando que Vegeta tambaleara en su sitio y que su rostro completo se enrojeciera.

\- ¡Volviste por mí! – exclamó, apretándolo lo más fuerte que pudo.

Él correspondió al abrazo y le dijo al oído, mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de la muchacha.

-Por supuesto. Aun no me he hartado de ti…

Bulma suspiró y disfrutó un momento entre sus fuertes brazos. Luego se apartó de él un momento y le dijo

-Te tengo una sorpresa…

Él la miró extrañado y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que ella hablaba. Suavizó su mirada y le dijo, con algo de burla

-Te dije que era cosa de intentarlo… Ahora podrás ser reina.

-No me interesa, Vegeta.

Él la miró intrigado un momento, pero comprendió de inmediato. Intuía que la mujer no querría ser reina, no después de lo ocurrido con el impostor.

\- No te lo estoy pidiendo… - le dijo, mientras fruncía.

\- ¿No? – preguntó extrañada.

Vegeta se sonrió de lado

-He decidido traer de vuelta a Tarble…

\- ¿Eso qué significa?

-Significa que abdicaré… Después de todo, si soy rey de Vegetasei no podría cumplir mi promesa... Además, la vida de monarca no se me da… ¿Crees poder ser la mujer de un general súper saiyajin?

Bulma no comprendió a lo que se refería con lo de súper saiyajin, sin embargo, le sonrió e iba a abrazarlo nuevamente, pero su madre apareció por la puerta trasera

\- ¡Oh! Querida ¿Por qué tardas… - no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta, ya que vio a Vegeta y con un rápido movimiento, se colgó de su brazo, diciéndole

– ¡Oh! Tú debes ser el novio de Bulma… ¡Eres muy guapo y se nota que haces mucho ejercicio!

Vegeta quedó tieso en su lugar, mientras Bulma reía a carcajadas

-Mamá, déjalo en paz… - luego cerró un ojo y agregó – aunque esta vez no te equivocas…

-Está bien… Pondré un lugar más en la mesa. No tarden.

Y diciendo esto, Bunny entró a la casa.

Bulma miró a Vegeta y dándole una cálida sonrisa, le dijo, mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-Ven… debes conocer a toda mi familia… Oye ¿Alguna vez has visto un gato?

Vegeta la miró confundido un momento y luego le sonrió

-No… pero ni creas que viviremos con tus padres… Eres demasiado escandalosa en la cama.

-¡Oye!… Eso fue por tu culpa.

Vegeta amplio su sonrisa y tomándola por la cintura, la besó.

Finalmente había vuelto a su hogar.

 **FIN**

* * *

Dedicado a Kuran-Bella y a todos aquellos que siguen mis historias y que comparten conmigo esa pasión por esta maravillosa serie.


End file.
